staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces odc.3448; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces odc.3449; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Gdzie jest Feliks; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Małpy 09:20 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - Jak kręciliśmy ukrytą kamerą; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.111; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - Colonizacja 11:25 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Do biegu, gotowi, start!; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:15 Plebania odc.880; telenowela TVP 12:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki odc.12/22; serial TVP 13:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki odc.13/22; serial TVP 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1269; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces odc.3450; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces odc.3451; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu odc.75; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny-Sprawa dla detektywa; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piękna Angelika; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1964) 22:05 Moskiewska saga odc.13; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 23:00 Moskiewska saga odc.14; serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 24:00 Teleexpress nocą 00:15 Dobre, bo polskie - Ekstradycja I odc.3/6 01:10 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - Katastrofa; serial TVP 02:05 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 7. Seweryn Krajewski i prawie wszystko o piosence; program dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:00 Statek miłości odc.13/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 05:55 Statek miłości odc.14/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:45 Przystanek praca 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Bogu i ludziom; reportaż 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - Kapryśna królewna; serial TVP 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - Druga rodzina kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - Magia liczb 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 27; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - Konferencja Prywatnych Detektywów; serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem odc.6/25; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2002) 12:55 Pielgrzymka (impresja filmowa) 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:50 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:10 Fabryka śmiechu (6) 15:00 Detektyw w sutannie - Ksiądz z daleka; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc.65/66 kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Rodzinne więzy; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Czarny szantaż; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Aga Zaryan - Umiera piękno (koncert z okazji rocznicy Powstania Warszawskiego); koncert 20:05 Daleko od szosy - Egzamin; serial TVP 21:25 U fryzjera - Fantazja; serial komediowy TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Pamiętne lato cz.6/6; serial kraj prod.Francja (2004) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV odc.6/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Album Kazimierski ; film dokumentalny 01:10 Eden cz.2 - Raj; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2001) 01:35 Film jest bajką; film dokumentalny 02:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Heimat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Szczecin 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Piosenka na dzień dobry 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Menu kulturalne 16:50 Wokół nas 16:55 Zlot żaglowców - Szczecin 2007 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Sport 18:30 Zakręcone wakacje 18:40 Menu kulturalne 18:45 Wokół nas 18:50 Zlot żaglowców - Szczecin 2007 19:05 Arka 19:30 Kalejdoskop 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Zlot żaglowców - Szczecin 2007 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Heimat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 3.08.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 5; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (6.08.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Wyścigi - prem 14.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Zaproszenie - Perły za progiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Saga rodów - Ród Semadenich - prem 14.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Michlerów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe - (6.08.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Heimat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 O co chodzi? - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 7 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 20:30 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 21:00 Megahit: Planeta małp - film SF reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tim Roth, Helena Bonham Carter, Michael Clarke Duncan USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:40 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:40 Magazyn Formuły 1 - magazyn sportowy 01:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 3/26 11:55 Detektywi: Ukochana Kasia - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Prawdziwy ojciec - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 764-766 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 123/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku: Asy kolorowej prasy - talk show 17:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:30 Detektywi: Problem Tomka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jimmy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 17/22 USA 2005 21:55 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 6/24 USA 2003 22:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Maciej Maleńczuk - talk show 23:55 Firma - magazyn 00:25 Prawo ulicy - serial kryminalny odc. 7/12 USA 2002 01:35 Co za tydzień 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:00 Telesklep 03:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 09.40 Saint-Tropez (10) - serial obyczajowy 10.45 V.I.P. (7) - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Cała prawda - talk show 12.45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.10 Arabela (1) - serial familijny 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (33) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (11) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Ściśle jawne. Głośne sprawy na ekranie - talk show 21.05 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (3) - serial dokumentalny 22.05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Węgier - podsumowanie 23.05 Bierz forsę i w nogi - komedia kryminalna, USA 1969 00.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Finlandii 01.50 Wydarzenia. Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.15 Santana - koncert 03.45 Zakońaenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Zygzaki - Słowo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Walończyku nie zgub mapy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Twarze i maski - Propozycja. Rok 1976; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Biografie - Pięć portretów pana Kazimierza; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan odc.1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum porucznika Broka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 M jak miłość odc.480; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... akcji "Start w karierę"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Chleba naszego powszedniego; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Festiwal Twórców Polskiej Piosenki - Września 2007; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Zygzaki - Słowo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - Diagnostyka guzów piersi.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Twarze i maski - Propozycja. Rok 1976; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niezwykli - Frasobliwe świętowanie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan odc.1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Hulki - Laskowskiego przygoda ze Szwejkiem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Warto kochać odc.23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Człowiek, który rozpoczął Powstanie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Krzysztof Buczkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Twarze i maski - Propozycja. Rok 1976; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan odc.1262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hulki - Laskowskiego przygoda ze Szwejkiem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Warto kochać odc.23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Femme Fatale - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Człowiek, który rozpoczął Powstanie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Krzysztof Buczkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Salon kresowy - Geofizyk z Kulikowa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Żart; dramat kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1969); reż.:Jaromil Jires; wyk.:Josef Somr, Jana Ditetova, Ludek Munzar, Evald Schorm; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Criminale tango - czyli rewia gangsterska cz. 1; widowisko; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Joanna Kurowska, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Piotr Gąsowski, Robert Rozmus, Krzysztof Tyniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Criminale tango - czyli rewia gangsterska cz. 2; widowisko; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Joanna Kurowska, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Piotr Gąsowski, Robert Rozmus, Krzysztof Tyniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Jest; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zezem - Chamlet; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Tadeusz Stanisławski, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Roman Kłosowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Grzegorz Warchol, Andrzej Zaorski, Piotr Bazylewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klub profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka daje przykład opowiadania pogodnego; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Stanisław Pancerzyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 "Giselle" Matsa Eka; balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:Mans Reutersward; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Pokój z widokiem; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:Julian Sands, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Judi Dench, Denholm Elliot, Daniel Day-Lewis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli gra Beethovena cz. 1; recital kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Nie odchodź. 12 wspomnień o Kalinie Jędrusik; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Telekino - W domu; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Zygmunt Zintel, Hanna Biedrzyńska, Gilbert Nsangata, Alicja Sobieraj, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Ewa Zdzieszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na wakacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Lato z kinem czeskim - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:David Ondricek; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Ivan Trojan, Marek Taclik, Isabela Bencova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Śliska nawierzchnia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Ciało; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Noc; widowisko kameralne; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:40 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - Barbara Morgenstern; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Strefa - Art Noc - Molissa Fenley - taniec rzeźby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na wakacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Zemsta kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Antoni Bohdziewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Hurricane Festival 2005 - New Order; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Oasis; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Rozwiązanie PZPR; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kontrowersje - Śmierć w Gibraltarze; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Sikorski; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Blisko coraz bliżej - Jest dla kogo żyć odc. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Zakręty dziejów - Narodziny Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wymarsz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - ćwierćfinał ( 1 ); STEREO 12:50 Ze sportowego archiwum - Monachium' 72. Godziny szczytu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 II liga piłki nożnej - Wisła Płock - Odra Opole; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 31; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Puchar Świata w triathlonie (Puchar Świata w triathlonie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - ćwierćfinał ( 2 ); STEREO 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - ćwierćfinał ( 3 ); STEREO 21:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Żużel - Mistrzostwa Polski Par Klubowych - Częstochowie; STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek - odc. 1 6:30 Młode i dzikie - Nowe życie 7:00 Raport Animal Planet - odc. 1 7:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie - Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" 8:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - odc. 19 8:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - odc. 20 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - odc. 45 9:30 Małpi biznes - odc. 11 10:00 Wyprawy Corwina - Wzrok orła - oczy 11:00 Dorastanie... - Zebry 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston - Niechciane 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - odc. 19 13:30 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - odc. 20 14:00 Rezydencja surykatek - odc. 9 14:30 Rezydencja surykatek - odc. 10 15:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - odc. 4 16:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli - Kłopoty wieku dorastania 16:30 Poskramiacz węży - Węże w mieście 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami - odc. 2 18:00 Cudowne psy - odc. 1 18:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - odc. 1 19:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - odc. 1 19:30 Małpi biznes - odc. 12 20:00 Małe zoo walczy! - Atak głodu 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze - Zwycięstwo ducha 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze - W obliczu strachu 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston - Głębokie rany 23:00 Życie zwierząt - Rzeki 23:30 Małpi biznes - odc. 12 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - odc. 1 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - odc. 2 1:00 Małe zoo walczy! - Atak głodu 2:00 Początkujący weterynarze - Zwycięstwo ducha 2:30 Początkujący weterynarze - W obliczu strachu 3:00 Cudowne psy - odc. 1 3:30 Małpi biznes - odc. 12 TV Biznes 7:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 7:15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW - Informacje 7:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 7:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 8:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 8:10 Przegląd prasy krajowej - Informacje 8:15 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 8:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 8:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej - Informacje 8:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi - Vademecum podatnika 9:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 9:12 Waluty - komentarz - Informacje 9:20 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes - Wiadomości 9:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 9:40 Przegląd prasy krajowej - Informacje 9:45 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 10:10 Paląca sprawa - Informacje 10:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 10:40 Poranna prognoza TV Biznes - Wiadomości 11:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 11:10 Indeks 7 - Informacje 11:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 11:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 12:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 12:10 e-Biznes - Magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 12:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 13:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 13:10 Pociąg do biznesu - Panorama branż 13:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 13:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 14:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 14:10 Błękitna kropka - Informacje 14:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 14:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 15:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 15:10 Finanse osobiste - Informacje 15:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 15:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi - Vademecum podatnika 16:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 16:10 Eurolinia - Przewodnik po funduszach europejskich 16:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 16:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 17:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 17:15 Style i biznes - Informacje 17:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 17:40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW - Informacje 18:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 18:10 Partnerski bank - Informacje 18:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 18:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 19:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 19:10 e-Biznes - Magazyn poradnikowy 19:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 19:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 20:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 20:10 Książki i biznes - Informacje 20:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 20:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 21:00 Biznes Wydarzenia - Informacje 21:21 Sport, pogoda - Wiadomości 21:30 Rozmowa Biznes Wydarzeń - Informacje 21:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 22:00 Biznes Wydarzenia - flesz - Informacje 22:05 Godzina publicystów - Informacje 23:00 Biznes Wydarzenia - Informacje 23:10 W drodze na listę - Informacje 23:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 23:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 0:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 0:10 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 0:30 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje 0:40 Studio biznes - gość - Informacje 1:00 Biznes dzisiaj - Informacje ZDF 5:30 Morgenmagazin - ARD-Frühstücksfernsehen 9:00 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich - Verbrauchermagazin 10:30 Wege zum Glück - Das Telenovela-Special; (D) 11:15 Reich und schön - (1799); (USA) Orig: "The Bold and the Beautiful" 11:35 Reich und schön - (1800); (USA) Orig: "The Bold and the Beautiful" 12:00 Tagesschau - Wiadomości 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland - Deutschlandmagazin 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin - Mit Tagesschau 14:00 heute - in Deutschland - Wiadomości 14:15 Camper & Co. - Outdoor-Liebhaber im Visier (6/40) 15:00 heute - Sport - Wiadomości 15:15 Ostsee-Schnauzen - Geschichten aus dem Rostocker Zoo (6/24) 16:00 heute - in Europa - Wiadomości 16:15 Wege zum Glück - (425); (D 2007) 17:00 heute - Wetter - Wiadomości 17:15 hallo Deutschland - Boulevardmagazin 17:45 Leute heute - Boulevardmagazin 18:05 SOKO 5113 - Erschlagende Verbindung; Regie: Zbynek Cerven (D) 19:00 heute - Wiadomości 19:20 Wetter - Pogoda 19:25 WISO - Wirtschaft & Soziales 20:15 Der Fernsehfilm der Woche: Die Leibwächterin - Thriller Regie: Markus Imboden (D 2005) 21:45 heute-journal - Wiadomości 22:12 Wetter - Pogoda 22:15 Sommernachtsphantasien: Swingers - Sex auf Bestellung - Dramat Orig: "Swingers". Regie und Drehbuch: Stephan Brenninkmeijer (NL 2002) 23:50 heute nacht - Wiadomości 0:05 Das kleine Fernsehspiel: Unterwegs - Dramat Regie und Drehbuch: Jan Krüger (D 2004) 1:25 heute - Wiadomości 1:30 Das kleine Fernsehspiel: Detroit - Dramat Regie: Jan Christoph Glaser, Carsten Ludwig (D 2003) 2:45 Vor 30 Jahren - Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 3:30 heute - Wiadomości 3:35 WISO - Wirtschaft & Soziales RTL 6:00 Punkt 6 - Infomagazin 7:00 RTL Shop - Verkaufsshow 7:55 Handyscout-TV - Dauerwerbesendung 8:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 8:00 Unter uns - (3147); Regie: Friedhelm von Aprath (D 2007) 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - (3794); Regie: Boris Keidies (D 2007) 9:00 Punkt 9 - Infomagazin 9:30 Einsatz in vier Wänden - Doku-Soap über Wohnprobleme 10:00 Mein Baby - Doku-Soap 10:30 Die Kinderärzte von St. Marien - Schicksale im Kinderkrankenhaus (1) 11:00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung - Paare suchen ihr Zuhause 11:30 Mein Garten - Die Show mit den Gartenprofis 12:00 Punkt 12 - Mittagsjournal 13:00 Die Oliver Geissen Show - Talkshow 14:00 Das Strafgericht - Gerichtsshow 15:00 Das Familiengericht - Gerichtsshow 16:00 Staatsanwalt Posch ermittelt - Doku-Soap 17:00 Mein Leben und ich - Die Recyclinglüge; (D 2004) Orig: "Mein Leben & Ich" 17:30 Unter uns - (3148); Regie: Friedhelm von Aprath (D 2007) 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 Exclusiv - Starmagazin 18:45 RTL aktuell - Nachrichten und Sport 19:03 Wetter - Pogoda 19:05 Alles, was zählt - (232); Regie: Anette Herre (D 2007) 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - (3795); Regie: Jurij Neumann (D 2007) 20:15 Surprise, Surprise! - Überraschungsshow (4/7) 22:15 Extra - Infomagazin 23:30 Future Trend - Wissensmagazin (1/4) 0:00 RTL-Nachtjournal - Nachrichtenmagazin 0:27 Wetter - Pogoda 0:35 10 vor 11 - Kulturmagazin 1:55 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung - Paare suchen ihr Zuhause 2:20 Die Oliver Geissen Show - Talkshow 3:10 RTL-Nachtjournal - Nachrichtenmagazin 3:37 Wetter - Pogoda 3:40 RTL Shop - Verkaufsshow M6 6:50 Turbo sport - Rallye de Finlande 7:00 Météo - Pogoda 7:05 Drole de Morning! - Le 7-8 8:00 Météo - Pogoda 8:05 Drole de Morning! - Le 8-9 9:00 Météo - Pogoda 9:10 M6 boutique - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 10:00 Météo - Pogoda 10:05 Starsix Music - Inne 10:40 Kidété - Dla dzieci 11:45 Météo - Pogoda 11:50 Tout le monde déteste Chris - Tout le monde déteste les chaussettes; (USA 2006) Orig: "Everybody Hates Chris" 12:20 Malcolm - "Messieurs les jurés" (20/22); (USA 2002) Orig: "Malcolm in the Middle" 12:50 Le 12.50 - Wiadomości 13:05 Météo - Pogoda 13:10 Friends - "Celui qui n'aimait pas les chiens" (8/24); Régie: Gail Mancuso (USA 2000) 13:35 Rencontre magique - Komedia Orig: "Eine verflixte Begegnung im Mondschein". Régie: Dror Zahavi (D 2004) 15:20 Kimberly - Régie: Frederic Golchan (USA 1999) 17:10 Kaamelott - Régie: Alexandre Astier (F) 17:55 Les Simpson - "Le garcon qui en savait trop" (20); (USA) Orig: "The Simpson" 18:20 Les Simpson - "Les secrets d'un mariage réussi" (21); Orig: "The Simpson". Régie: Matthew Nastuk (USA) 19:15 Les Simpson - Bart vend son ame 19:50 Météo - Pogoda 19:55 Six' - Wiadomości 20:10 Malcolm - "Devine qui vient dormir?" (15/22); Orig: "Malcolm in the middle" 20:35 Météo des plages - Pogoda 20:40 Caméra café - (F 2001) 20:50 L'amour est dans le pré - (6) 22:05 Ma femme s'appelle reviens - Komedia Régie: Patrice Leconte (F 1982) 23:35 L'affaire Ramsey - Orig: "Escape clause". Régie: Brian Trenchard-Smith (USA 1996) 1:10 Météo - Pogoda 1:15 M6 Music Live - Muzyka 2:15 L'Alternative live - Rock + Pop 3:15 M6 Music - Les nuits de M6 TC Cinema 7:10 Domino - Film kryminalny Reżyseria: Tony Scott (USA/F 2005) 9:20 The House Next Door - Inne Reżyseria: Jeff Woolnough (USA 2006) 10:55 Noch einmal Ferien - Komedia Org: "Last Holiday". Reżyseria: Wayne Wang (USA 2006) 12:50 Der rosarote Panter - Komedia Org: "The Pink Panther". Reżyseria: Shawn Levy (USA 2006) 14:25 Hochzeiten und andere Katastrophen - Komedia Org: "Le plus beau jour de ma vie". Reżyseria: Julie Lipinski (F/B 2004) 16:15 Dreamer - Ein Traum wird wahr - Dramat Org: "Inspired by a True Story". Scenariusz i reżyseria: John Gatins (USA 2005) 18:05 Geheime Staatsaffären - Thriller Org: "L' ivresse du pouvoir". Reżyseria: Claude Chabrol (F/D 2006) 20:00 X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand - Film sensacyjny Org: "The Last Stand". Reżyseria: Brett Ratner (USA/GB 2006) 21:45 The Descent - Abgrund des Grauens - Horror Org: "The Descent". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Neil Marshall (GB 2005) 23:25 Der Venedig Code - Thriller Org: "Tempesta". Reżyseria: Tim Disney (GB/LUX/NL/E/I/USA 2004) 1:05 House of the Dead II: Dead Aim - Horror Org: "House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim". Reżyseria: Michael Hurst (USA 2005) 2:40 Hochzeiten und andere Katastrophen - Komedia Org: "Le plus beau jour de ma vie". Reżyseria: Julie Lipinski (F/B 2004) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TC Cinema z 2007 roku